Prelude
by B-Rated
Summary: Piece of A Public School Tale. Gives sight into Kakashi's and Genma's past as well as his future.


Another result of my break from A Public School Tale. It was meant to be a 4/20 story but that didn't work out well. Enjoy anyway.

**Prelude**

Genma reached over and turned up the volume on his stereo.

Kakashi's head fell back against the bed he was sitting in front of. A smile graced his lips and lifted his hand up.

Genma sat up on his knees leaned forward to retrieve the joint from between Kakashi's fingers. His right hand held the edge of the bed for balance, as the other came up to his lips for a hit. After, he passed it back, leaning further forward than necessary. As soon as Kakashi heaved his sigh Genma's finger ran lightly down his jaw, came to his chin, and tilted it back further while he leaned closer.

Smokey breath mingled through parted lips, tongues brushed, and Kakashi's unoccupied hand reached up to catch the back of Genma's head.

Genma's touch drifted down Kakashi's neck and into his shirt.

When the kiss ended Kakashi took another hit and passed it up. Genma reclined back against the headboard, lounging elegantly. The silver haired senior pulled himself up to straddle over his hips.

"Tease," he accused and dove down to connect his lips to Genma's as soon as they were free.

He kissed Genma hard, stole him of his breath and then continued on, making a path to his neck. Genma's head fell back onto the headboard, his arm lazily rising to get a little higher.

He giggled when Kakashi nibbled on the junction between shoulder and neck, smoke rolling out as a result. Kakashi smiled against his skin, while his hands worked their way to undoing his shirt.

Genma released a content moan and Kakashi pulled away. He sat back to take the drug away from him. The brunette shed his shirt and Kakashi took a hit. The senior passed it back and Genma put it to use while he removed his own top.

The blunt changed possession again and Genma sat up to put his lips to the scar across Kakashi's chest. His hand sank down his side. It reached his pants, which hung lower on his hips than his boxers, and came to the front.

Genma moved up, a trail of kisses across collar bone, shoulder, and neck. He grinned falling back onto his other hand. The one that had been opening Kakashi's pants took back the joint and after a healthy drag he snuffed it out in the bowl on his nightstand. He then held the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him forward, releasing a breath of smoke that Kakashi inhaled

Their mouths connected in a tangling kiss. Genma started sinking back onto the bed, pulling the other body with him. His fingers crawled up into the sliver hair, trying to keep the kiss going every time Kakashi tried to break for air.

"How do you… wanna do this, Gen?" He was able to get out between battles.

"God, 'Kashi, can't we just fuck?" Genma replied breathlessly.

Kakashi smiled against the kiss. His fingers ran down the brunette's chest, mapping every dip and groove of muscles before reaching denim.

Kakashi sank to Genma's ear, "fuck you or fuck me?"

Genma groaned. His fingers wrapped around Kakashi's wrist and pushed it lower. Kakashi attached himself to the skin below the other boy's jaw. His hand played with Genma through his pants, elicting gasps and moans.

"Want me to fuck you, Genma?" Kakashi asked, voice rough and so very sexy.

Genma's hips moved under his touch. "I don't- care, 'Kashi!"

Kakashi smirked and pulled up from his friend's neck. He opened Genma's pants and gave a tug. The brunette's back arched and hips pushed up. Kakashi pulled them down to Genma's shins, he kicked them off the rest the way.

Kakashi repositioned himself between Genma's legs. He rolled away the other boy's boxers. He pushed himself onto the balls of his feet and balanced on one hand to at least push his clothes out of the way.

One arm curled around Genma's shoulder and the other hand guided himself into the willing body.

They both scowled. A long pause with one breathless, shaking body over another passed and then with a loud gasp Genma gave the command, "Fucking move!"

Both Kakashi's arms curled around Genma's shoulders, his own turning forward while his back arched up. He braced himself on his knees and started a slow careful rhythm.

Genma's legs wrapped around him, "Harder! Fuck me, 'Kashi, come on!"

Genma wasn't intimate. He never was. He was the fuck-me-and-get-it-over-with kind. Sex was another drug. It took you higher, made you forget, made you feel, but it also ripped you apart, put you through Hell, bore a pit into your chest making you feel nothing else.

They were addicts.

Kakashi kissed his neck, biting it, sucking it, being sure to make a mark. He was breathing heavily through his nose, moaning against his skin. His hips moving hard into Genma.

The bed creaked in protest, the music drowned them out as best it could, there was a pounding on the door, a female voice telling them to turn it down, saying her son was an unappreciative asshole just like his father. Genma's mother wasn't the loving sort.

Kakashi was breathless, exhausted and Genma wanted it rougher. He rolled them, laying on his back and letting Genma take them where they had to go.

They were young then.

Now he was eighteen.

Kakashi took a drag off his cigarette and opened his eyes. He dropped the butt of his smoke and watched it fall into the river of traffic below the overpass before reaching for the stolen pack for another. His eyes never leaving the zooming blur of cars.


End file.
